1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device capable of being connected to a multimedia playback device and, more particularly, to an electronic device capable of matching different types of multimedia playback device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With developments in technology, multimedia playback devices on the market have increased in variety. In particular, users also require the multimedia playback devices to produce better tone quality. Therefore, an electronic device which is used to match the multimedia playback device is disclosed in the market.
For example, there are many types of iPod® or iPhone®, produced by Apple, Inc.®, on the market. Therefore, the prior art technology discloses an electronic device used to support all types of iPods®. Please refer to FIG. 1A. FIG. 1A is a schematic drawing of an electronic device of the prior art. In the prior art, a multimedia playback device 91 is accommodated in a slot of an electronic device 90 and electrically connected to a connecting port (not shown) of the electronic device 90. The electronic device 90 is used to play the music stored in the multimedia playback device 91. The electronic device 90 further comprises a support dock 92 to support the multimedia playback device 91. However, when the multimedia playback device 91 is changed, the support dock 92 must be replaced, too. By disposing different support docks 92, the electronic device 90 is capable of supporting the multimedia playback devices 91 of different sizes, and the multimedia playback device 91 will be mounted firmly in the slot. Therefore, the electronic device 90 has to be sold with different types of support docks 92. As a result, the support dock 92 of the prior art not only increases the manufacturing cost of the electronic device 90 but also causes inconvenience to the user.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic device capable of matching all types of multimedia playback device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.